A Matter of Good and Evil
by A True Hufflepuff 13
Summary: Neville is tired, Ginny is stubborn, and Luna is bloody. A one-shot. Set in Hogwarts, during Snape's term as headmaster. In which our two favorite outcasts discuss the fight between good and evil. Vague Neville/Luna romance because I ship them too much to write without it.


Neville dropped his books and flopped onto the couch with a groan. He was completely worn out, and everything ached. Hogwarts was draining him more than anything else ever had, but he wasn't going to give up, because he still had something to fight for.

The familiar hum of students drifted through the Gryffindor common room, and his exhaustion slowly faded. He wondered vaguely what the other members of the DA were doing, and hoped they didn't forget the evening's plan. Someone had found where the Carrows locked up the first years and muggle-borns, so the DA planned to set off fireworks during supper and free the tortured students while the staff was distracted.

The thoughts drifted to the back of his mind, and he settled into a comfortable haze.

"Welcome back, Neville."

Ginny's voice unmistakable, and Neville rolled over and grinned at her.

"Hullo Ginny."

Ginny had taken a seat on the chair across from his, and was flipping absently through the sixth year transfiguration book. Neville noticed the fresh red welts on her face and sat up in concern. Her eye had swollen shut from a bloody purple and yellow bruise, and a huge red welt stretched across her forehead and cheekbone. Her wand hand was clumsily bandaged, but several gashes stretched uncovered, all the way up to her elbow.

"You alright?" Neville said, "Need some ice? What happened?"

"Same thing that happened to your lip," she said, bitterly. "We had Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. Just got back, actually; it was our last class." Ginny shrugged, "I'll be fine though. It barely hurts. I only wrapped it to keep the blood off my Charms essay."

Neville raised his eyebrows, and an ice pack hit Ginny in the chest. "Ow!" she yelled, looking over Neville's shoulder, "Parvati, what was that for?"

"Put some ice on your face," Parvati said dryly, "Don't give me any dumb excuses; I won't listen. I don't care that Harry's wandering around in the forest of who-knows-where, I don't care how many bruises he's got, and I don't care how much ice he's putting on them, just take the bag and hold it to your face. I used the last bandages on Thomas but I'm getting more in just a minute, and you're going to re-wrap your arm too."

"Who said anything about Harry? I didn't say anything about Harry. Shut up, Parvati, you're talking nonsense." Ginny was blushing madly and she didn't look very pleased, but she pushed the bag of ice against her bruised cheek and stopped protesting.

"How… How are the other DA members in your class?" Neville asked casually.

"Luna's fine," Ginny said, "She got beat up like the rest of us but she'll be alright. She's in the library."

"Who said anything about Luna?" Neville said, trying not to smile. He winked at the redhead and dragged himself to his feet. He should stop trying to be subtle, especially around Ginny, because he wasn't good at being subtle, and because Ginny was perceptive. There wasn't even anything to be subtle about. It is quite natural to check up on a friend, especially after she's been brutally tortured.

Neville nodded to the few other Gryffindors he saw and went right back through the portrait hole.

~oOo~

Luna was wearing her knitted blue cap with the silver broomstick pattern, and Neville spotted it as soon as he stepped into the library. She was sitting on a dusty couch at the other end of the room, studying the most recent edition of the Quibbler in her usual upside-down fashion.

Neville sat down on the couch beside her, and she looked up at him in interest. Her lip was swollen and bloody, and her neck and collarbone exposed the same red welts Ginny carried.

"Hello Neville," she said, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "How were your classes?"

"Who cares?" he shrugged, "I didn't learn anything. Ginny said she had Dark Arts with you, so I thought I'd come down and see how you were."

Luna's huge silvery-blue eyes lingered on Neville's own battered face, then fell back to the paper in her hands. Luna didn't talk as much when she was tired.

"I'm alright," she said. She closed her paper and stared at the table in front of her, lost in thought. Finally, she spoke again.

"It's funny that it's so simple. When you're standing there in the Dark Arts classroom, you know exactly what you're supposed to do."

Her voice was quiet, and her fingers drummed silently against the couch. The grey sleeves of her sweater covered most of her hands, but Neville could see that her right arm was wrapped in bandages, just like Ginny's.

"But it's hard," Luna continued, still staring at the table, "The Carrows know how to beat it out of you."

She noticed Neville had seen her hand, so she held it out to him, and her sweater slid away from her neatly bandaged wrist.

"They did us all the same today," she said.

Luna let her hand fall back to the couch, and Neville gently held it in his own calloused hand. The bandages felt rough. When he looked down, his hand seemed dark and dirty against Luna's pale fingers.

"It's black and white," he agreed, "It's good versus evil, but that makes it worse. So many students are giving up and giving in. I don't know which hurts the most, sticking up to the Carrows, watching your friends stick up to the Carrows, or watching your friends give in, and perform the unforgivable curse."

"No," Luna said, "I don't know either."

Madam Pince swept towards the couch, but she did not comment on their conversation. Her stern eyes glanced over the pair of students and seemed to soften. She passed them quickly.

"You know," Luna said, frowning slightly, "This might seem like a horrible time, but it's not all bad. I'm glad we've started Dumbledore's Army again. I'm glad I've got friends."

Luna's grave grey eyes met Neville's, and she smiled, despite her swollen lip.

"You're the bravest person I know," she said earnestly, "Now people can see it."

Neville blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Oh no," he said hurriedly, "Not me, not me. It would be Harry… or Michael… or Ginny…" Neville trailed off. "But it's not me."

Luna shook her head, her eyes laughing and her dirigible plum earrings dancing behind her silky blonde hair.

"You're right though," Neville said, absently brushing dust off the couch. "There isn't always a clear battle between good and evil, and when there is, you value everything differently."

"People need to remember what's important," she said thoughtfully. "It's easy to forget, but hard times will remind you. Bravery, love, and wisdom become so desirable because they're needed more than ever."

"You've always remembered what's important," Neville pointed out.

Luna raised her eyebrows at him. "So have you."

Her eyes were soft, grey, and happy, and Neville couldn't look away. His hand closed around her fingers (practically of their own accord). For a moment, Neville was lost in her gaze, unaware of time, unaware of anything except his beating heart and her beautiful eyes.

Luna looked away, and broke the enchantment. Neville swallowed, but his throat was dry, and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He looked at his knees. Luna stood up and shouldered her bag. He panicked. Where was she going?

"Luna?"

"Mmm?"

"I… what… where…"

Luna smiled.

"Neville, don't worry, I love talking with you," she said. "But I think we are out of time. Everyone's leaving for supper, and I've got a bag of fireworks I need to set off."

Their plan.

Neville snapped out of his daze. He'd almost forgotten it. He stood up and searched his pockets for his wand.

His energy was back, his excitement was growing, and his hope had never been higher. No wonder he liked Luna so much. Neville gave her a cheerful grin, Luna gave him a serene smile, and together, they set off down the dark and dusty corridors.

Two students, a sliver of good, a beacon of hope, putting up one more fight against that impending evil.

 **~oOo~**

 _A/N: Well, there you go. 1,367 words and I still haven't managed to find a plot. I dunno. I love these characters and I love their bravery and I love this setting so much that I simply had to write this. I do hope you enjoyed. :) Reviews are much appreciated._


End file.
